


Hunter's Moon

by halspur



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Ears, Fur, Happy Halloween :), M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolf Hatake Kakashi, fangs, lumberjack tenzou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halspur/pseuds/halspur
Summary: Yamato's life is lonely in the woods.Luckily, it seems his monthly visitor never misses a date.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Hunter's Moon

Yamato had a routine.

He was self-disciplined – it was necessary when you lived alone, to make sure you didn’t lose grasp on reality too quickly. Every weekend, he would go to the local town for produce, trying to make the most out of small talk he got from the person who checked him out at the grocery store. Every other day, he got up at five, took a cold shower under the spigot behind his cabin, and toweled off while warming up some oatmeal in time to watch the sunrise. Sometimes he would open a can of blueberries to mix in. Usually as a treat.

It was a romantic lifestyle, albeit a lonely one. He loved the clear sky – no smog or telephone wires to pollute his views, but he was the only one who could fit in the single bed by his window to see it.

Not that anyone else knew, but Yamato had begun to work on making a new bedframe for himself from some wood scraps, and he felt distantly embarrassed that he was making it large enough for two.

 _It would be nice to be able to sprawl out in the summer_ , he told himself. _It would be good for my back._

He hated that the frame would be done in time for winter, when he would want to have someone beside him more than ever.

He chose this solitary, however - he loved nature, he loved assessing trees and preserving the forest to his best abilities. He loved working with his hands, feeling a deep satisfaction from seeing a fresh pile of cleanly cut wood.

He didn’t really dream of being a lumberjack as a child, but he was content with the happiness it brought.

It was the time of autumn where the days were getting shorter, and some shorter than others. As the moon began to rise, still with some red light left in the sky, Yamato noticed its full form.

He guessed he would be getting a visitor tonight.

No, he _knew_ he would.

To prepare, Yamato locked his cabin. He had a fresh cut of meat that was salted and prepped for jerky – it was supposed to be enough to last him the first half of winter, and he couldn't have his guest go after it. Not that he wouldn’t offer him food, but he was usually a little preoccupied at first.

After doing his best to rake some of the leaves around the clearing his cabin sat in, he fished out his thickest flannel blankets from a trunk in his shed, tucking them away inside a hollow tree. The night had fallen much faster than Yamato expected, and he blinked, realizing he was standing in darkness, his eyes faintly adjusted to the dark blues and grays of twilight.

He settled against a tree, stretching his spine against the bark. He resisted the urge to scratch his back against it like an animal, feeling suddenly watched in the darkness.

Yamato had bettered senses from living alone in the woods for so long, but he could never quite anticipate where his visitor would come from.

Luckily, his visitor didn’t make him wait.

Yamato sensed him at his back before he fully heard his hard breathing. "Have you come home, pet?"

He grinned at his own words, knowing the man who came to visit him didn’t mind a little teasing between the two of them. They had moved past that pretty early on, with jabs along the lines of _sprout_ and _bud_ aimed towards himself. He couldn’t help the warm feeling that came with his visitor saying them – they were so much nicer than his own joke.

In response, Yamato received somewhere between a whine and growl from his guest.

There was a chin on his shoulder, suddenly, the base of it filled out with soft tufts of fur.

He was actually wrapped in a hug, although his captor was a little larger than himself, making it feel more like a trap.

“Kakashi,” Yamato managed, trying not to get fur in his mouth. _Don’t squeeze too hard._

Luckily, Kakashi understood without Yamato having to voice his complaint, and slacked his arms slightly. Yamato knew the tail behind him was wagging, even if just slightly. Kakashi could never help it, and it was the thing about this form he was most embarrassed by.

Even though they had been doing this for the better half of a year, Yamato was always surprised by the transformation - his Kakashi must be a mutt of some sort, perhaps only half-beast. His body never fully allowed a shift into a wolfish state, only accented his body with mutations.

Yamato lifted his hand to grasp his upper arm, a strangely human part of him. He was thin for his height, more lanky bones than muscle.

“You feel cold,” Yamato muttered, and Kakashi buried his face into Yamato’s neck, hunched over him in a defenseless arc.

Kakashi had told Yamato he wasn’t like other werewolves, that they didn’t fully accept him. And of course, Kakashi worried about hurting other unsuspecting humans who didn’t know about his condition.

Yamato let Kakashi shuffle his feet closer, knowing his shoes had been discarded in favor of padded feet. His legs were furrier than the rest of him, and Yamato leaned into him, earning a low whine from Kakashi.

“I was waiting for you,” Yamato said. He didn’t ever expect an eloquent response, but Kakashi pressed his tongue against his ear, causing him to shiver.

It was luck they had found each other, and that Yamato knew first aid to help Kakashi after a particularly rough hunting night. Kakashi had still been wolf-hungry for something more, and Yamato was too willing to submit to whatever his gray-furred friend suggested.

It wasn’t necessarily a meet-cute, but Yamato couldn’t help but let himself develop feelings that verged too deep for a reoccurring stranger.

Now, Yamato picked up a shaking hand, now brimmed with thick claws instead of nails. His bones were protruding through his skin, a strength greater than Yamato could imagine. He laced their fingers lazily, letting his thumb feel the soft insides of his palm, a place where he was all human.

Yamato looked up at him. "Do you need me?"

Kakashi pulled back, looking away, but Yamato kept rubbing circles into his palm.

“You can have me now,” Yamato smiled, his voice a low whisper. He didn’t want to scare him off, which had hilariously happened before. He guessed the transformation made all of his emotions a thousand times more intense. “You don’t have to wait.”

The first few times, it was awkward speaking alone in the woods. Kakashi couldn't manage whole-speech in this half-form, and it took a while for them to understand one another completely. They both were stubborn, however, and with the visits coming monthly, it only took so long for them both to develop a language all their own.

Kakashi moved his head under Yamato's hand, nudging it towards his ears. Yamato suppressed a smile, knowing what he wanted. Yamato rubbed them softly between his thumb and index finger massaging the cartilage. The cuffs of his ears were lined with downy salt-and-pepper fur.

Kakashi was panting, his mouth showing canines that had grown a few considerable inches.

"Come here," Yamato stood to move beside an old stump, one he often used as a table for when the weather was nice and he wanted a meal outside.

This was a slightly different use.

Kakashi followed him over, trailing where Yamato held him by the paw.

“Stand here.” Yamato let go for a moment, laying himself down on the stump, his back squirming a second to get comfortable. Kakashi loomed over him, staring at his exposed form, but didn’t move from his spot. "Good boy. Come here."

Kakashi huffed at the praise, but listened to Yamato anyway, bending over him so rub his face into Yamato’s neck.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to get hard like this, Yamato knew, even a mere suggestion was enough for him to become hyper-focused on Yamato's body.

Selfishly, he knew this was exactly what he needed right now.

As soon as Kakashi’s front was pressed against Yamato’s, he growled. The rumble resonated through Yamato’s body, and he strained up on his elbows to kiss Kakashi’s chin.

Yamato couldn’t help the impatience in his voice. “Can you kiss me already?”

Kakashi often fumbled with his lips during this phase, his fangs making it difficult to maneuver.

But he quickly felt his lips press against his, and Yamato couldn’t help but try and open his mouth, letting their tongues meet between his parted canines. The kiss was sloppy, which normally Yamato would dislike, but with Kakashi, he knew it was simply his enthusiasm taking over.

There was a bulge against Yamato’s thighs, Kakashi rutting helplessly against him. Kakashi’s weight pushed him forward, enough that he had to go on his elbows on the tree stump to keep his balance.

“You can take me when you’re ready,” Yamato breathed heavily, feeling the hair on his forehead begin to stick with cold sweat.

Kakashi groaned, the noise coming out like a strangled growl.

Yamato knew this was one of Kakashi’s favorite parts – he pulled off Yamato’s shirt, leaving his hair a mess, staring at him when he lifted Yamato’s legs in the air, causing him to yelp. Kakashi grinned, taking off his pants, licking a little stripe up his thighs.

“You’re showing off,” Yamato huffed, to which Kakashi just hummed, undressing himself enough to match Yamato.

There was no sense of urgency driving them besides Kakashi’s own wishes – Yamato didn’t mind whatever his wolf wanted; he knew he wouldn’t hurt him. Yamato lifted his fingers to Kakashi’s mouth, causing his visitor to whine. He did exactly what Yamato didn’t want to ask aloud – he took them in, sucking on them enough to be slick for Yamato to use.

There had been a moment in a previous visit where Kakashi spent a while attempting to retract his claws for Yamato to use, to no avail. Yamato had teased him about it, but he mostly blushed thinking about it, knowing the look Kakashi gave him meant _I want to be the one to do this._

Yamato shivered as Kakashi kissed him through it, his ears laid back on his head, the fur on his neck rubbing against Yamato’s skin. He groaned when he felt Kakashi’s paw push his own hand further in himself, ramming his fingers deeper in him.

“Kakashi – _please_.”

That’s all it took. Yamato felt himself lifted into the air, and when gravity returned, he found himself sitting in Kakashi’s lap, straddling his sides.

He was panting, his hands coming up to touch Yamato’s face, wary of his own claws.

“Are you okay?”

Kakashi’s eyes met his before he leaned forward for another too-gentle kiss. Wanted to see you better, he seemed to be saying. _Is this okay?_

Yamato nodded, reaching to loop his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders to pull himself up higher. Even when Kakashi was fully human, there was still a good amount of height between them. This form made him stretch, his cock rubbing against Kakashi’s stomach, trailed with thick, gray fur. He knew he was smearing his own precum over his skin, and the thought made him shiver. Kakashi must have felt it, because he settled his hands on Yamato’s hips, claws sinking in.

“Lift me onto you,” Yamato said, feeling himself blush.

Kakashi easily picked him up, his fangs protruding as he angled Yamato on his lap, letting him sink onto him at a crushingly slow pace. Yamato felt a bead of sweat run down his back, trying to distract from the dull pain of Kakashi’s cock burying itself completely into him with this exposed position.

Letting his hands fall onto Kakashi’s chest to balance himself, he managed to breathe. “Does it feel good?”

Kakashi’s teeth scrapped against his neck, with little licks in between bites.

Yamato buzzed with the praise.

“I dream about you visiting me, Kakashi,” Yamato felt himself lose some control. They usually didn’t use each other’s names so freely, although they had eventually exchanged them. “I was just thinking about you today, and here you are.”

Kakashi’s chest rumbled, and Yamato let himself slump over his shoulder as Kakashi slid in and out, picking up the pace.

Yamato loved how Kakashi smelled. Like pine nettles. Lake water on mossy rocks.

And like the detergent he uses for his bedsheets.

The thought made him a little wild himself.

Using the last bit of his energy, Yamato managed to get onto his knees, matching Kakashi’s pace, reaching up to let his tongue run across the front of his teeth, into his mouth. There was drool in the corner of his mouth and Yamato flattened his tongue against it, tasting sweat on his skin, Kakashi staring down at him with red eyes.

Yamato felt his stomach twist.

Kakashi’s hands were suddenly too large on him, holding his ribcage and hips in one crushing hold. Yamato felt his cock twitch inside him as Yamato clenched, and Kakashi let out the smallest yelp.

“You’re so cute,” Yamato managed, gasping as Kakashi knocked the breath out of him.

In response, Kakashi met Yamato’s eyes, piercing red light straight into his head, and he felt himself coming, the reaction so instantaneous he felt bad for shooting over Kakashi’s chest, all the way up to his neck and chin.

It was moments before Kakashi rode into him hard, spurred on by Yamato’s scent covering him, his thrusting bordering a little too rough, and Yamato reached up to cup his face between his hands, fingers running over the downy fur of his ears.

His voice cracked. “Kakashi-”

Yamato felt Kakashi empty inside of him, felt some of the wetness drip around him, onto the tree beneath them.

He felt Kakashi recover after a few moments, lifting him up, still attached to his hip. Yamato blushed, Kakashi smiling down at him in a dopey grin as they settled onto the ground.

With Kakashi still buried inside of him, Yamato nudged him, and Kakashi let him reach for the blankets in the tree, spreading one over some dried leaves. He would hate picking them off in the morning, but he knew Kakashi needed to come-to with some sort of covering. Yamato also knew once the nighttime air chilled his sweat, Yamato would want a blanket for the parts of him that weren’t attached to Kakashi.

Not that they would ever separate – Kakashi was always particularly clingy after their time together. More often than not, Kakashi’s body was seized with tremors throughout his transformation, sweating into Yamato's arms.

He unwrapped the other blanket, laying it on top of them. Kakashi's eyes fluttered open, and he blinked slowly at Yamato.

"Miss you," Yamato might have imagined him saying it in a low grumble, but chose to believe he managed it in his half-state.

Yamato felt Kakashi breathe in, his head buried in Yamato's hair. His leg was wrapped around his waist, linking each of their joints together. He didn’t want Kakashi to leave before the sun came up, he didn’t want to talk through the night just to miss him the next morning.

He couldn't help himself.

"Stay tomorrow," Yamato whispered, pulling himself closer into Kakashi's chest. "We can talk about it."

“About?”

“Staying here. I have room for you and,” Yamato bit his lips as Kakashi readjusted inside of him. “I want you to stay.”

He got a wet stripe licked along his cheek as a response, both of them laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN i just wanted to get a quick drabble out as a treat but of course i couldn't stop at 500 words and then i ended up working until 11 on halloween night so i couldn't finish this in time (: n e way it's here now, take it away from me im done seeing it on my desktop it's not really coherent but it's here
> 
> if you enjoyed pls kudo think of it as you giving me a piece of candy :3 i need the sugar lol


End file.
